brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brothers in Arms Wiki:Administrators
Brothers in Arms Wiki: Administrators is a page introducing everything about managing wiki, user classes, different organizations and certain power of which classes have. This details the politics of Fandom Wikis. Introduction Although Wikia/Fandom allow any readers to read any wiki, it still need maintenance and improvement by the wiki users itself. Editing is not a simple thing as the wiki need reliable source to add in the information and update to the current time or it will be left abandoned. It is not only pages that need editing, this include categories, photos, videos, wiki design and more. This is more than a simple task for a normal editor who wants to read and see the information. Sometimes the wiki messed up itself and no one bother to fix it. To understand the complexity of editing, you need to know about admin as it is a position that have absolute power over one wiki. All the information down here will be based on Community central and my understanding. You can interpret whatever you like but not in an nonsense way. Wiki Users Classes If you seen a normal wiki, there are 2 types of wiki user you can see, Fandom Users or Users with Names. Fandom Users They have the power to edit although your edit will not be counted. Although you can edit, they have limited power than Registered Users who had normal power to edit and change things. These type of users are usually not dedicated in editing and some might just put a comment in the page itself. There are rare cases where these type users made more than 10 or more edits. They also can customize their own user pages as it can be seen as a page. Registered Users These type of users are also common to see as they are dedicated editors than the Fandom Users. They have the ability to upload photos, videos and other files. They don't have to see advertisement as well and they can follow pages that they have edited. If you edit for 4 days, you no longer relied on Captcha and you can edit semi protected pages. Other than that, they can edit pages normally including some files or other type of pages. However, there is more than these 2 type of wiki users as there are other type of users who have more power than these 2 type of users. These users can be unofficial leaders of the Wiki and we are going to delve more deep in the page. Administrators Administrators or admin are users who are granted power by the Community Central Staff or by current admin. This type of users considered the leader of the wiki as they have everything in its disposal and have powers that normal users doesn't have such as: * The ability to delete, protect and rename with settings pages * They can block users who are vandalizing. * Access to Admin Dashboard which provide all reports and content of the wiki. * They also can manage with the discussions and forums of the wiki. Basically, unlimited power for the admin as they have access to everything. Bureaucrats These type of user change the user classes either promoting or demoting. They are usually link with an admin. They can promote a user to admin or demote them. There are some classes where they have part of an admin's power. These users are called Moderators and they come in three types: Content, Discussion and Chat. They have specific powers that can used to moderate the wiki. How to become Admin? To become an admin of a wiki, there are several ways to get to that rank. # If you decide to start a wiki on your own, you are automatically ranked as founder with powers as admin. # If you want to become an admin in an existing wiki, you have to ask an admin to promote you. # If the wiki is absence of an admin, request an adoption from Community Central. For the 2nd and 3rd choice, you have to prove yourself to the admins and the Community Central. For to join through the adoption process, there are guidelines to become admin. * The wiki is inactive as there no substantial edits and the admin is 60 days absent. * You must be contributing to the wiki in at least a week, edit a lot of pages including creating one and showing you are currently editing. * You must be talking to other users that are active especially the admin if they are still active. Be friendly with them and build relationship to better coordinate your new team. However, you only do it if there are any active user in the wiki. Admin Dashboard The Admin Dashboard is a place where the admin have all the data collected there. Although it can be access by anyone but very hard to find and only in shortcuts search in the top right corner list. The Dashboard allows the admin to easily access the data for them oversaw. It also access to many tools the wiki offered that only the admin can used like Theme Designer or Top Navigation. Admin 101 Being an admin is like being a leader or manager, you have responsibility in your hands to manage and improve the wiki especially when a wiki is only but you. First, you fix all the wiki problems before starting to improve on the mistakes. Problems like broken or double redirects, missing pages, wanted pages, categories missing and more (More problems can be seen in Insights through the Wiki Activity) are signs of a neglected and broken wiki. People become an admin to fix all the problems if the admin in the wiki is absent. A good admin must plan what to do to improve or fix the wiki in terms of page content, structure and others. It also depend on how dedicated you are. You will earn editing experience through the process once you executed the ideas you list down. It also must be understandable for readers as well. As you become more experienced, there are more obstacles you faced. A good wiki will utilize templates to improve the wiki like infoboxes, navboxes and more as it usable and understandable for readers. You can copy and paste the template data if you are poor in programming which all new wiki editors usually suffered. Fixing and improving the templates is bonus effect to the wiki since not only you got a proper templates to use, you can spread it with wiki editors use yours to help other new editors. It is good if you have at least one user active to help managing the wiki. You can do alone but it will be difficult in the long run and having an editor team is a benefit. If you see an active user, contact him and introduce him to the wiki, makes friends with them to have a good bond and coordination in the wiki editing. Don't be afraid to talk to your friends, wiki editors or family about your wiki for help if you have problems. Contacting Community Central forum for help is useful and having a Wiki Manager is double useful since it stays with you. It is also good to have a right hand man to help you manage the wiki if you are inactive for a short period, it is also useful to give a new successor if the wiki only have one admin. To add more information to the wiki, you must collect the data from the game/movies/books etc as they are the primary source for the wiki. Readers goes to wiki to read their favourite articles involving and learning more about the fandom. Having secondary source is useful since you can add established information without to much trouble. However, you must double check the information you entered to prevent any editing mistakes. Every information you entered you must be objective, facts only and non opinionated, a biased article can distorted a person knowledge and non professional article can ruin a wiki experience as people goes to Wiki for knowledge, not for hot debate and demoralization. Thus,the wiki must add in facts and opinions goes to the wiki discussions, forums but not the articles themselves. Being an admin in a established wiki will be tough since there are established admins and users in the area. Be friendly to them and contribute to the wiki, it is recommended if you are specializing in certain parts of the wiki since you will be easily recognizable to other users and admin. However, don't try to play politics since this is an information hub not a government battleground. Being an admin can give an experience of management and leadership skills. However, what is important is you are having fun or you contribute the wiki that help people in the long run. Administrators Category:Important Pages